


The Kind Of Love I've Been Dreamin' Of

by hazzahtomlinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal, Bartender!Louis, Blowjobs, Drinking, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Harry's a bit of a brat, M/M, Marriage, Wedding, Wine, disgusting boys in love, drunk!Harry, kind of, liam teases louis, lots and lots of fluff, niall teases harry, puns, reception, sappy!Harry, sappy!louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24933418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazzahtomlinson/pseuds/hazzahtomlinson
Summary: Louis was three seconds from cursing the person out when they caught his eye and gave him a tiny frown.“Oops.”Louis let out a sigh, noticing that the person appeared to have been crying. He wouldn’t dare be rude to someone who had been crying, it was just something that wasn’t done. Louis stopped then, distracted by the strangers green eyes, the prettiest Louis had ever seen.“Hi. You alright?”or Harry just really wanted Louis to dance with him and it wasn't just because of the alcohol coursing through his veins.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Lewis Capaldi/Niall Horan
Comments: 11
Kudos: 199
Collections: Bottom Harry Fic Fest





	The Kind Of Love I've Been Dreamin' Of

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to those who created the BHficfest! I hope you all enjoy this fic! Also, thank you to Iz for helping beta and cheerlead me through this fic! This is all because of you and for you!

Harry dabbed at his eyes, trying not to draw attention to himself. Niall had threatened to murder him if he cried during the ceremony and here Harry was, seconds from bawling. Look, it was a wedding for fucks sake and Niall knew how much he loved love.

“I now pronounce you husbands,” the officiant exclaimed and the crowd erupted in a mixture of sighs and sobs. Harry watched as Niall raised his eyebrows at the officiant, pondering the moment they had all been waiting for, “Alright fine, you may kiss.” 

Harry pulled his lower lip into his mouth biting hard - he would not start sobbing. He wouldn’t. Lewis pulled Niall close and dipped him down into an overdramatic kiss. Harry, among others, started laughing because it was a very _them_ moment. Harry’s laughing quickly turned into sobbing, and Niall caught his eye once they parted, rolling his eyes.

“You’re such a sap. I hope your future husband is just as sappy as you wanker.”

Once Harry was in arms length of Niall, he gave him a playful shove, “I hope he is too. Congratulations, you bastards.”

Niall gave him the finger and turned back to Lewis, linking their arms as they walked down the aisle, together this time, through all of their family and friends as they clapped and whistled cheerfully.

******  
** ~

There was a loud crash as Louis rounded the corner to the kitchen. There was a chafing dish on the ground, the food that was in it littering the kitchen floor. A guilty looking Patricia winced as she noticed it was Louis who walked into the kitchen.

“Patricia,” Louis sighed, “I’ve told you a million times, use the fucking oven mitts. You know the food is hot! Therefore the plate will also be hot.” 

Shaking his head, Louis reached into the utility closet to grab the broom and dust pan, thrusting it towards Patricia. He was the manager in charge tonight and pretty much every night they had wedding receptions. Apparently, Louis was such a sweetheart when it came to weddings. At least, according to his boss, his mum and pretty much anyone that knew him honestly. Louis was a major sap, loved to hear stories of how people met and the whole process when it came to planning the wedding. If anyone dared to tell him how they proposed, Louis always had a hard time holding back tears - love was such a beautiful thing. 

He couldn’t wait for the day he found his soulmate. 

When it came to love, Louis would agree, he was a sucker. But, when it came to work, it was all business, he did not play around, things needed to go smoothly - Louis would never fuck up someones big moment like that. Obviously, it was not the actual wedding, but the reception was just as important. It was the moment they celebrated their marriage. The moment most couples came to the realization that they were it for each other. A night full of beautiful moments, filled with tears, laughter, and tons of dancing. Louis loved to watch as everyone got a little past tipsy and started to dance - more freely than they usually would. Louis' all time favorite part of the night was when the spouses had their first dance together - holding one another as they swayed to whatever disgusting love song they had chosen. It always made Louis tear up. Every single time. Without fail. Louis could not imagine how his own wedding would go. Probably not too well - Louis was sure to be a blubbering mess. However, that would have to wait; Louis was not getting married, hell, he didn’t even have a boyfriend. 

For now though, Louis needed to make sure the night went smoothly for Niall and Lewis. Louis checked the watch on his wrist, rubbing his hands together when he noticed the time. By now, they had already been married and would be here in less than 30 minutes.

The place was set up with a buffet style dinner for the guests, and they’d selected the half meat, half vegetarian style dinner. The buffet lined one of the walls, three tables set up, one table for the vegetarian crowd, one for the meat eating crowd and the last table was desserts. Everything was close to being completed with set up, the last few cold foods items brought out for last. They had to prepare one more chicken pizzaiola since Patricia had dropped it on the floor, but, other than that, things were going smoothly.

When everything was situated, Louis made his way out to the reception area, smiling at the few people who were already seated. Everything looked amazing, just how the couple wanted it, Louis hoped, making his way towards the bar area.

“Lima bean! Is everything going smoothly so far?” Louis stood at the side of the bar, not wanting to go behind it until the actual reception started in, now fifteen minutes. Louis needed to check on a few things before helping out with the drinks.

“Going great, mate! Only had a few people come up and ask for drinks. Told ‘em we would start going around for drink orders in a couple minutes and that the bar would officially open at 6:30.” Liam smiled at Louis, tossing the towel he was using to clean water spots off the glasses, on his shoulder. Louis gave him a thumbs up, telling Liam some things needed to be checked before Louis would be back over. They had three waiters that would go around for drink orders and three waiters that would deal with the food and clean up - Liam stayed behind the bar getting orders that were not beer or wine related, though Louis usually stayed behind the bar with him to help out until someone needed him for whatever reason.

Louis went around twice, double checking that everything was in order. On the second loop around Louis quickly hopped into the bathroom figuring he should take care of that before the couple arrived. Louis was at one of the urinals when someone else came into the bathroom, picking the urinal right beside his. Louis side-eyed them with a quick eye roll, and as Louis zipped himself up, turning to go wash his hands the person let out a sniffle, causing their body to jerk and a little urine to splash on to Louis' shoe. Louis was three seconds from cursing the person out when they caught his eye and gave him a tiny frown. 

“Oops.”

Louis let out a sigh, noticing that the person appeared to have been crying. He wouldn’t dare be rude to someone who had been crying, it was just something that wasn’t done. Louis stopped then, distracted by the strangers green eyes, the prettiest Louis had ever seen.

“Hi. You alright?” Louis grimaced, using the paper towel from drying his hands off, to clean off the droplet on his shoe. Louis couldn’t help but notice the guy was rather attractive, lean and tall. The guy's hair was styled back, but a few curls had managed to fall off to the side of his forehead. Louis felt the urge to fix the guys hair for a brief second, mentally shaking his head at the intrusion. The guy gave him a sideways smile and Louis almost melted into the floor when a dimple appeared on the guy’s cheek.

“Oh, I’m fine. Just a big baby when it comes to weddings. The grooms are my best mates.” 

Louis nodded, understanding now why the guy had been crying, and put a comforting hand on the guy’s left upper arm, squeezing once before walking towards the door throwing the paper towel in the bin,

“Ah, I get it mate. Nothing wrong with crying.” Louis shrugged a shoulder up, grabbing the door handle and opening the door, “Well, I’m in charge of making sure this “shindig” goes well. So I guess I’ll be going. Need to be out there before the couple arrives.”

~

Harry stared after the man that had just left the bathroom, bringing his right hand up to hold the spot that had been held. Harry had accidentally peed on the guy, embarrassingly enough, and was completely thrown off by how _not_ upset the guy had been about it. Harry went to wash his hands, giving himself a bewildered look in the mirror before going back out to the reception area. 

The grooms had their own table close to the dance floor, while the groomsmen had their own table to the left of them and their immediate family to the right. Every other table was a free for all, Niall and Lewis deciding against assigned tables. 

  
When Harry had first come into the reception area he was blown away by how beautiful it was and how amazing the food smelled. Harry placed a hand on his grumbling stomach - he had not realized how hungry he was because of the nerves from the wedding which had apparently now subsided. As Harry sat down, the DJ came over the loudspeaker, announcing that the couple was about to come inside. _Marry You_ by Bruno Mars erupted out of the speakers as Niall and Lewis came through the door to the cheers and applause of their guests; Harry put his pointer finger and thumb in his mouth whistling loudly a few times, causing a few people around to eye him warily. Harry caught the guy from the bathroom giving him a questioning look and shrugged, giving him a playful wink before turning back to the newlyweds, who were just starting to sit down at their table. Everyone else sat too and, before long, there was the sound of someone clicking their glass to get everyone's attention. When everyone quieted down, it was Lewis who stood up. 

“Why’re ye all just sittin’ ‘ere twiddlin’ yer thumbs. Go an’ eat some food ya gits.” Everyone erupted in laughter watching as Niall swatted Lewis on the arm. 

“Oi! We been married an hour and you’re already getting on me nerves.” Niall shouted, loud enough for those closest to hear. Lewis grumbled under his breath, as Niall stood up, “Please go help yourselves to some food! Thank you to the lovely staff who prepared it and this beautiful reception. I would like to apologize in advance for what you all may see tonight.” 

Harry looked around at the wait staff as they all chuckled, a few shrugging their shoulders not bothered. One person in particular, bathroom guy, had a fond look on his face, eyes squished together in delight watching Niall and Lewis. Harry had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from grinning too widely as he watched the beautiful man behind the bar. Someone placed a hand on his shoulder and he jumped, startled. Flushing embarrassedly, Harry looked up to see one of the waitresses standing beside him,

“Sorry hun, didn’t mean to scare you. I was just wondering if you wanted any wine or beer to drink.”

Harry’s eyes widened, taken by surprise, having not looked at the drink menu yet, “Sorry I spaced out for a second. Um.” Looking around the table, he saw the drink menu was being used by another person. “Do you have a merlot by chance?” 

“We sure do.” The woman batted her eyelashes at him, giving him a flirty smile. Harry smiled back at her politely not meaning to give her the wrong impression, 

“Thank you.” Harry nodded at the woman as she left to grab the tables drink orders. The line to the buffet was long so Harry decided to wait it out, thanking the waitress for his wine when she brought it back and getting up to go talk to Zayn who was sitting at a different table. 

Zayn was one of his and Niall’s best mates who, unsurprisingly, couldn’t be in the wedding due to his job as the production manager for a movie in the making. The job was too demanding to go to any of the fittings or rehearsals or anything really. But Zayn had requested the actual wedding day off months in advance, knowing Niall would cause bodily harm if Zayn missed it. 

“Hey, Z.” Harry said as the other man stood up, Harry reached in to give him a hug, only for Zayn to shove him playfully with a laugh. 

“Hey you giant cry baby. Didn’t Niall say no crying and what do you do?” 

“It’s not fair, he should’ve known I wouldn’t be able to help it.” Harry took a sip of his wine before pouting at Zayn, who grabbed Harry’s chin and gave his head a shake. It would appear as romantic affection to others but to them it was a normal thing - all of their friends knew that Harry was just like that, needing physical touch as reassurance. It was just how things were in their friend group. 

They ended up chatting for a while before Harry’s stomach started growling again and they both went up to get some food. Harry loaded his plate with all different kinds of food, deciding to come back for dessert later, and one of the other groomsmen, Lewis’ sister Mary, walked with him back to their table. They chatted while they ate, Harry asking the waitress for another glass of Merlot once he finished the first one. Mary made Harry promise to dance with her once he finished eating, and, true to his word, halfway through his second glass of Merlot and with a full stomach Harry held his hand out for Mary, which she took happily and they walked to the dancefloor.

Harry couldn’t dance for the life of him but tried his best, and would, every so often, catch the beautiful boy behind the bar watching him. Harry was finally starting to feel the effects of the wine, usually if he had just the right amount, it made him feel great, free even. But, if he had more, it made him extremely touchy feely and just a tad horny. Once the song that was playing ended Harry went back to his table to sit down, tired from dancing and wanting to finish the rest of the wine in his glass.

~

Louis fumbled with the glass in his hand, almost dropping it on the floor. Liam eyed him worriedly,

“Lou, mate, what’s up with you tonight? That’s the third time you’ve almost dropped a glass.”

Louis chuckled, trying to brush it off with a shrug, “I’m just tired I think.”

Liam gave him a skeptical look, but let it go when one of the guests came up to get a drink. To be honest, Louis was distracted by the pretty boy from the bathroom. They kept catching each other's eyes throughout the night. Louis was flustered from the other man winking at him and then watching him on the dancefloor did something to Louis. The guy was definitely a nightmare on the dancefloor but the way he danced was so carefree, so confident - no matter how bad of a dancer he was. Then the guy had caught Louis staring and kept meeting his eye every so often. Louis had to adjust himself in his pants one too many times at the way the man’s head was thrown back, lips parted as he danced with whomever that girl was. It was almost erotic and Louis wasn’t one hundred percent sure it was accidental. Whoever the guy was, Louis was entirely enraptured by him, wanting to get to know him, maybe even watch him lose control in another way. There was this pull, like the guy had a string wrapped around Louis and was luring him in.

Another customer came up and Louis tended to them, making polite conversation as he worked on making their drink. Louis gave them their drink and turned to Liam,

“I’m going to do a quick walk through. See if any of the staff need anything. I’ll be back in five.” Louis dropped his drying towel down on the bar and made his way to the kitchen, stealing a dinner roll to snack on before making his rounds to the waitstaff on the floor. Louis asked each of them if they were alright and they all smiled politely and told him they were fine. Louis started making his way back to the bar, a few customers waiting to be served by Liam. Louis wasn’t too worried, Liam knew how to manage on his own. As Louis zigzagged through the tables he noticed the guy from the bathroom sitting down, throwing back the last of what was in his glass. Louis usually wouldn’t intrude on tables, but couldn’t help himself,

“Can I get you another?” Louis asked, voice sultry without meaning to. Louis coughed, clearing his throat, hoping the guy didn’t notice. The guy jumped slightly, Louis could’ve swore a shiver rippled through the guy's body. The guy tilted his head up to look up at Louis, lips turned up in a smirk, dimples out. Louis could’ve melted on the spot.

“It’s like you read my mind!” The guy exclaimed, sitting up a little straighter, one arm thrown over the back of his seat, “If you’re gonna read my thoughts can I at least get your name?” The guy flirted. Smooth. Louis bit his cheek trying to hide the smile forming on his face.

“Louis.” He said casually, reaching for the empty glass that sat on the table. Louis was closer than he thought and could feel the guys breath on his throat as he said,

“I’m Harry.” Louis inhaled sharply, goosebumps erupting on his arms at the gruffy sound of Harry’s voice. Louis pulled back quickly,

“Well, Harry, what was it that you were drinking?”

“Merlot.”

Louis nodded once, going to refill Harry’s glass, Liam shot him a look and Louis shrugged feigning nonchalance. Louis knew Liam saw right through him and he would hear about it later. Louis brought the full glass back to Harry, giving him a bright smile,

“Here you are, Harry.” Louis made a point of enouncating Harry’s name, to show that he knew it. Harry took a sip from the glass after taking it from Louis,

“Louis,” Harry started, with a funny look in his eye, “You had me at Merlot!” The look in Harry’s eyes brightened almost comically. Louis sucked through his teeth, shaking his head disapprovingly.

“That was horrible, darling.” Louis wincing internally, at the term of endearment that slipped out. Harry frowned at him and it took everything in Louis not to kiss the look right off his face. Backtracking Louis held up his hands in defence, “It was a good one, but I’m sure you could do better.” Louis clarified, but the frown was still there. Louis' eyes widened, afraid that he had genuinely offended Harry.

“That wasn’t very nice Louis. I think you should dance with me to make up for it.” Harry went to stand and Louis started to panic.

“Oh. Uh- I’m at work, I can’t.”

“Oh come on. I think they can handle it for a second.” Harry protested.

“Harry….” Louis said uneasily. “If I weren’t on the clock I would totally dance with you. I’m sorry.” Louis shocked himself at the ease with which he admitted that to Harry. Louis frowned to himself, hoping Harry understood where he was coming from.

“Oh..no. Yeah, I get it.” Harry murmured, giving him a small smile.

“I’ve gotta get back to the bar.” Louis gave him a sideways smile, pointing his thumb behind him.

Returning back to the bar Liam wiggled his eyebrows at Louis. Louis shook his head with a groan and covered his face with his hands,

“Do. Not. Start, Liam.”

“Wow… that explains sooo much.”

“Oi! Fuck off. It’s got nothing to do with Harry.” Louis grabbed the cleaning towel and swatted at Liam with it, missing when Liam jumped back.

“Oh, you’re on a first name basis, huh?” Liam yelped when Louis swatted at him the second time hitting the target. “Alright, alright!” Louis chuckled at Liam’s surrender, grabbing the rack of dirty dishes to bring to the kitchen to be cleaned. 

Louis came back in time to see the couples first dance together and shortly after, the cake smashing in each other's faces. Louis wiped a stray tear at their first dance, while laughing gleefully when Lewis called Niall a fucker for getting cake up his nose. They seemed like such a fun couple to be around, seemed that they were always getting into trouble. Louis was bent over getting more Fireball from under the counter when Liam mumbled, “Your boyfriend is walking over here.” 

This caused Louis to bang his head against the bar when he stood up too quickly, forgetting that he was literally underneath it. Liam cackled out a laugh and Louis shoved him on the side of too much when he stumbled back, almost tripping over a stray box with a shout of protest. Louis gave Liam the finger as Harry walked up to the bar, empty wine glass in hand.

“I’ll take a glass of dance please. No-wait.Uhm- ” Harry eyebrows furrowed and from the many emotions that crossed his face, it appeared he was trying to formulate the sentence in his mind. “I’ll take a glass of Merlot please!” 

Harry placed his glass down, a little too forcefully, with a small nod and a triumphant smile, and Louis looked at Liam giving him the ‘should he be cut off?’ look. Liam gave him a small nod and Louis giggled softly, taking Harry’s glass and placing it behind the bar out of sight.

“How about I get you some water, love?” Louis said, and heard Liam gag beside him. Louis kicked his foot out, knowing he hit when Liam hissed in pain. Harry seemed unaware of the small confrontation going on behind the bar, giving Louis a small frown while leaning over the bar presumably looking for his wine glass. Louis gave Harry a stern look, grabbing a water glass and filling it with water from the tap, and he sat the glass on the bar in front of Harry, who went to grab it but knocked the glass over in the process.

“Oh no! I’m so sorry. Didn’t mean to. Swear.” Harry slurred out while setting the glass upright, then bringing it to his lips and downing the rest of the glass in one go. Louis smiled fondly at Harry while cleaning up the little water that was spilled and his eyes flickered to Harry’s lips when the taller man’s tongue darted out to lick the excess water from chugging the water off his lips. 

“Thirsty are ya?” Louis' eyes found their way back to Harry’s who was staring at Louis' mouth as he spoke. Louis needed water himself, parched all of a sudden. When Harry’s eyes found their way back to Louis’, they shined with mischief.

“Yeah, ‘m very thirsty.” Harry said, voice having dropped an octave, more gravely. Louis nearly choked when one side of Harry’s mouth turned up in a smirk, tongue coming out to lick his lips suggestively. Louis' face flushed, turning to see if Liam was paying attention. Luckily, the other man was helping a guest with their drink order. Louis rested one of his hands on the bar, leaning forward flirtily.

“There’s a coat closet out that door, down the hall to the right.” Louis nodded his head to the right, Harry’s head snapping around to follow where Louis was nodding.

“Give me five minutes.” Louis winked at Harry, who looked out of breath all of a sudden. The taller man gave a quick nod before walking away and out the door Louis told him about.

“Liam I’m gonna go take a quick smoke break. Be back in ten-ish minutes?” Louis informed, throwing the cleaning towel at him. The other lad just nodded, barely catching the towel before it hit the ground. Fortunately, another customer came up to get a drink order while Louis slipped away.

~

Harry nearly jumped out of his skin when the doorknob to the closet was being turned. It had barely been a minute, no way was this Louis, Harry held his breath backing up slowly, tripping over a random stack of chairs and barely catching himself on one of the coat racks. Maybe he was slightly more tipsy than he thought. When the door fully opened, Harry was surprised to see that it was Louis and let out a sigh of relief. Louis must have mistaken the look of surprise as something else, because he closed the door behind him and immediately started to apologize.

“Harry… Was I being too forward back there? I thought you were flirting but if you weren’t that’s fi-” Harry closed the distance between them, pressing Louis against the closed door and attaching their lips in a heated kiss. Louis stood there frozen for a split second, before his hands found Harry’s hips, pulling him closer, insistent. Harry nipped at Louis' lower lip, pulling a groan out of the other man. Louis' grip on his hips tightened before one of his hands came to Harry’s crotch, cupping at his hardening dick. Harry’s eyes squeezed shut, pulling his lower lip in his mouth to keep quiet when he whimpered a little too loudly. 

“Wanna wreck you.” Louis whispered, pressing soft kisses along Harry’s neck when his head fell back. Harry let out a low hum at the thought of Louis wrecking him. Wanted him to. Harry’s hips bucked forward wanting more.

“Please.” Harry whined, reaching for the button on his trousers to get his hand on his dick. Only got so far as unbuttoning them before Louis caught on, backing Harry against the nearest wall before dropping to his knees. 

Harry almost blacked out at the sight of Louis on his knees before him.

“Jesus.” Harry whispered, squeezing himself through his trousers, the sensation too much yet somehow not enough, though Louis knocked his hand out the way, pulling his trousers and pants down in one go. Harry’s head fell back against the wall with a harsh thump when Louis grabbed his cock and started pumping it slowly, thumbing over the underside once before leaning down and sucking the tip in his mouth. 

Harry let out a small squeak followed by a few profanities, covering his face with his inner elbow and biting down there when Louis bobbed on his cock, taking Harry’s cock down, little by little. Harry’s hips jerked forward, Louis appearingly not phased by the sudden cock down his throat before pushing Harry’s hips back forcefully against the wall. 

A shiver ran through Harry’s body at Louis forcefulness, and Louis ran a hand up Harry’s shirt, tweaking a nipple between his fingers harshly. Harry’s arms flailed looking for something to hold onto, settling on the coat rack beside him with his left hand and a fistful of Louis hair in his right.

“Sh-it.” Harry groaned a little louder than he probably should’ve, when Louis pulled off his cock and sucked harshly on the tip before scratching his nails down Harry’s stomach. Harry’s breath started becoming more erratic and the familiar heat pooled low in his stomach.

“Lou. I’m gonna-” The rest of his sentence died in his throat when Louis bobbed on Harry’s cock until his nose reached the hair at his groin before pulling off and sucking the life out of Harry through the tip, tongue flicking over his slit. Harry came with a broken shout, legs shaking and fist tightening in Louis hair. Louis pulled off with a popping sound as Harry slid to the floor, body practically lifeless. “Holy hell. That was…” 

Harry paused searching for the proper word, “Amazing? No. Perfect? Eh. Doesn’t really do it justice either.” 

He met Louis’ eyes - he was giving him an incredulous look, and he sneaked in to peck Harry’s lips once, softly. Harry looked down blushing and smiling shyly at Louis.

“How are you blushing from a kiss when I literally just sucked your cock?” Louis asked with an unbelieving laugh, cupping Harry’s chin. Harry guffawed at Louis crudeness, rolling his eyes fondly.

“You’re just.. sweet.” Harry gave him a smile, sticking his tongue out cheekily, face morphing into surprise when Louis ran his thumb along Harry’s lips, slipping it into his mouth. Harry bit down on it softly before suckling on it suggestively. Louis’ watching his mouth before meeting his eyes, pupils blown. Harry realized then that Louis was probably still hard, reaching a hand down to cup Louis over his crotch when Louis grabbed his wrist, stopping the movement with a shake of his head.

“I have to get back to work. I told Liam I was taking a smoke break. It’s probably been a suspiciously long time so I should get back.” Louis stood up, holding a hand out and pulling him off the floor, tucking Harry’s cock into his pants and pulling his trousers back up, giving his softened cock a light pat. Harry jumped at the motion, catching Louis smirk before glancing down to see if Louis was visibly hard, the black trousers made it look less suspicious but Louis still adjusted himself so it looked better. He gave Harry a kiss on the cheek before walking out the door. 

Harry stood there for a minute, wondering for a split second if maybe he hallucinated the whole thing, before adjusting himself once more, running his fingers through his hair to tame it down a bit before heading back to the reception, hoping no one would notice his absence.

~

Harry cleared his throat, pulling the door to the reception hall open and walking inside back to his assigned table.

“Where the hell have you been?” Niall exclaimed, putting a hand down on his shoulder and scaring the fuck out of Harry. “Geez, mate. What’s got you so jumpy?”

“Maybe the fact that you’re yelling in my ear, Niall.” Harry grumbled, turning to look at him with an astonished look. Niall stared at him for a few seconds, searching. Harry fixed him with a look that said “fuck off” without saying the actual words.

“You didn’t answer my question. Where’d you go off to?” Niall accused, looking suspicious.

“If you must know, I was in the bathroom, mother.” Harry lied with an eye roll. 

“Oh really? I was just in the bathroom looking for you.” Niall raised an eyebrow at Harry, waiting for an explanation. Harry was just about to come up with another lie, when Lewis came over the loudspeaker,

“Where oh where is my husband? Has anyone seen ‘em? Tall, blond bloke. Pretty fit.”

Harry laughed lovingly, watching Niall’s face turn red. “This isn’t over. You’re gonna tell me where you were and why you look sexed out. I’ll make my way back over here after I go kill the man I just married.”

Harry grimaced when Niall finally left, leaning back with a sigh. Harry felt way too sober, glancing at his phone Harry noticed there were only thirty minutes left until the reception was over. The drink could wait. 

An idea sparked in his mind.

Harry looked around for Louis, spotting him behind the bar, Harry stood up and walked over. Louis spotted him walking over, a smirk on his face which turned into a laugh when the other guy at the bar said something to him. Harry made it to the bar, sitting down on one of the stools making himself at home. Louis gave him a bemused look, waiting.

“I’ll take another water please.” Harry asked with a pleasant smile. Louis laughed disbelieving, but got the water and sat it down with a napkin placed under it.

“Just in case.” Louis joked. Harry threw his head back with a loud cackle and Louis gave him a fond look.

“So… Louis,” Harry said, trying not to crack himself up before he could finish his sentence. “ _Water_ you doing later?” Harry bit his lip, a small tsk-ing sound coming out of his mouth when he attempted to not laugh. Louis groaned at him, picking up something behind the bar and throwing it at Harry, who flinched, reflexes not fast enough to catch the towel thrown at him before it hit his face. 

“Heeey!” Harry laughed, pulling the towel off his face and throwing it back at Louis who, of course, caught it.

“You’re really awful, you know?” Louis said, leaning both hands against the bar to get closer to Harry.

“I’m serious though.” Harry whined.

“Well, once everyone leaves, we have to clean up which will take about an hour. I don’t expect we’ll get out of here before 11 or 11:30. So, I’ll probably go straight home after this.” Louis shrugged, feigning nonchalance. Harry rested an elbow on the bar, putting his chin on his opened palm listening to Louis. Harry glanced over at the other barmen, who was watching them but glanced away quickly when Harry caught him staring. Harry lowered his voice, speaking only to Louis,

“Would you maybe want to come over once you’re done?” Harry hoped he didn’t sound too forward but from the look on Louis' face, maybe he did.

“Uh,” Louis looked up, thinking about Harry’s request.

“I’m not sure if it’ll help with your decision, but I figured I could return the favor from earlier.” Harry’s eyebrows raised up, suggestively. Louis eyebrows raised too but it was more in alarm because the other man glanced at the other guy at the bar to see if he had heard. It appeared that he hadn’t as he was, thankfully, dealing with a customer. Louis went searching around the bar for something and then it appeared that he was writing something down. Harry leaned over the bar to see what he was doing but Louis slid something across the bar to Harry before Harry had the chance to see what was going on. Harry looked down at the piece of paper, reading what it said.

_There’s something wrong with your phone. it doesn’t have my number in it._

_568-474-2779_

Harry broke into a smile, winking at Louis before returning to his seat without a word. Harry pulled his phone out and put Louis’ number in it. Texting him immediately.

**H: Fixed my phone. Don’t worry.**

~

Louis waved bye to the last remaining staff as they walked to their cars. Liam walked by his side, chatting amicably about one of the guests tipping him ninety euros, it was the largest tip he had gotten from a single customer. Louis was proud of him and how far he had come with bar tending. When Liam had first started working with Louis he was very shy and unsure of how to gauge each customer, apparently he had figured it out though. Louis gave Liam a pat on the back and congratulated him on a good job tonight. Louis was trying not to rush Liam too much but he was excited to leave. 

Harry had texted him and gotten straight to the point, sending Louis his address followed by an eggplant emoji and the water droplets. Louis had burst into laughter and caught Harry’s suggestive look from across the room, poking his own tongue against his cheek and raising his eyebrows. Louis, of course, jumped when Liam had cleared his throat giving Louis a tired look when he saw the interaction between the two. Louis had given him a sheepish smile and put his phone away for the remainder of the night. But, not before sending Harry back a peach emoji. He was only human.

“So are you going to tell me about that bloke from earlier?” Liam intruded on Louis’ thoughts.

“If there is something to tell then I will tell you tomorrow.” Louis shrugged, sneakily.

“So you _are_ seeing him tonight! I knew it!” Liam jabbed Louis in the arm and Louis scowled, stumbling a bit before punching him back.

“Watch it, mate. Gonna start a proper brawl right here if you keep on.” Louis teased, holding his fists up in a fighting stance. Liam rolled his eyes and shoved Louis’ hands away.

“Just. Be careful. I better hear good things tomorrow.”

“Yes, muuum. I’ll send you updates every hour.” 

“No. Please don’t. I’d rather not know what’s going on with that shit.”

“What’s wrong lima? Don’t want me to talk about some guys dick in me arse?” Louis huffed indignantly, rolling his eyes fondly when Liam started blushing. “Mate, you gotta learn to take a joke.”

“I know how to take a joke. You’re just not funny.” Liam crossed his arms over his chest turning to Louis as they reached their cars. “I’m serious though, Lou. Please be careful. You barely know this bloke.” Louis nodded and pulled Liam in for a hug, promising to be careful and to text him if anything crazy were to happen.

~

Louis pulled up into a driveway, parking behind a black Range Rover. Louis chuckled to himself, he barely knew Harry but that car fit him perfectly. Louis got out of his car and walked to the door, texting Harry that he was there but also ringing the doorbell.

The door swung open, revealing Harry in nothing but tiny black boxers. Louis’ eyes widened and he inhaled deeply before letting out the breath he was holding, overwhelmed.

“If it makes you feel any better. I wasn’t wearing anything before I saw you pull up.” Harry said cheekily. Louis gave him a blank stare.

“Are you gonna let me in, or should I go see if your neighbour’s up?”

That seemed to get Harry going as Louis was pulled into the house and the door slammed shut. Louis also heard the click of Harry locking it. Louis’ eyes scoped out the house, it looked pretty normal but just in case he said, “So, you’re not like a serial killer are y-?” 

The end of Louis’ sentence was cut off when Harry yanked Louis’ body against his own and pressed their mouths together. Louis grunted but kissed back nonetheless, hands falling on Harry’s hips before roaming the expanse of his back. Louis groaned, pulling away from the kiss to nip at Harry’s bottom lip.

“I think I promised you a blowjob?” Harry said, voice rough as he slowly backed Louis against the nearest wall. Louis raised his eyebrows, biting his lip as he pushed on Harry’s shoulders, the other man slowly sinking to the floor. Louis inhaled shakily as Harry undid the buckle on his belt. “You look so hot in this uniform. Been wanting to tell you that all night.”

“Oh have you? You been thinking about me? Touch yourself thinking about me? Just waiting for me to come over?” Louis asked, voice sultry and dripping with want. His head tilted down to watch Harry pull his trousers off and see him nod, leaning forward to mouth at Louis cock through his pants. Louis pulled his lip into his mouth again when Harry looked up at him as he pulled his pants slowly down his legs, tongue darting out to kitten lick the tip of the cock head, never breaking eye contact. Louis groaned, shaking his head slowly side to side. “Look at you. Your mouth was made to suck cock.” 

Harry made a choked off noise below him and Louis thought he may have pushed too far but with the jerky motion of Harry’s arm it appeared he was pulling himself off.

Shit. 

Louis was going to come if he kept watching Harry so he let his head fall back against the wall as Harry’s lips closed around the head of his cock, sucking hard once, pulling off with a pop, then sinking down further on his cock, head bobbing. 

Louis’ hands found their way into Harry’s hair, fisted in it as Harry sank further down and accelerated the motion, and he groaned at the tight feeling pulling in his lower abdomen. Fist tightening where it was gripped in Harry’s hair, Louis pulled him off his cock.

“What’s wrong?” Harry asked, concerned. Louis’ head tilted forward to assess Harry on his knees. Leaning down, Louis put his hands under Harry’s armpits, pulling him to stand.

“Bed. Want to be inside you.” 

Harry tripped over his own feet, practically running down the hallway, leaving Louis to fend for himself. Well then. Louis discarded his trousers and pants, walking in the direction Harry disappeared unbuttoning his shirt as he rounded into the room, stopping in his tracks when his eyes landed on the bed. 

Harry was on all fours, naked, one finger deep in his arse, opening himself. For Louis. 

Shit. 

Harry’s eyes landed on Louis’, face screwing up in pleasure as Louis watched him insert another finger in beside the first one. Louis finished unbuttoning his shirt, letting it drop in a puddle on the floor and he crawled on the bed, grabbed the discarded lube, covering his first two fingers with it. Louis pulled Harry’s fingers out of his own arse and replaced them with his own, was shocked by how easy they slid in.

“Prepped myself waiting for you to get here.” Harry moaned, answering Louis’ thoughts. Louis watched as Harry leaned against his arms, biting the skin on his forearm as Louis pumped his fingers slowly, scissoring them apart to stretch Harry’s hole.

“Shit. Bit presumptuous, don’t ya think?”

“Hopeful. Couldn’t stop thinking about you-.” Harry’s voice cut off, whimpering as Louis’ fingers twisted inside him, crooked at just the right angle. “Please. Just want you inside me.” 

Louis heard the crinkle of a wrapper and watched as Harry slid the condom to him, muttering a few curse words, ripping the plastic with his teeth, thrusting his fingers a few more times, twisting them just to see Harry squirm, hear him beg for Louis cock. Louis slid his fingers out of Harry arse, putting the condom on and slicking his cock up with plenty of lube.

“You alright? Ready?” Louis questioned seriously. Harry whimpered again, arse wiggling impatiently. Louis assumes that was Harry’s yes but waited, wanted to hear him say it. Harry seemed to realize Louis wasn’t going to move, turning around to give him a curious glance. Louis’ eyebrows raised, “Well?” 

Harry whined, petulant, “Yes. Ready. Fucking hell.”

Louis' eyes widened, giving Harry a stern look.

“Is that anyway to talk to the man who is about to put his cock in your arse?” Louis reprimanded, watching Harry flush under Louis’ criticism.

“Sorry. Don’t mean to be a brat.” Harry frowned, not meeting Louis' eyes. “Just want you so bad.” 

“If you’re gonna be a brat then I’ll make you wait even longer.” Louis said sternly, watching a shudder course through Harry’s body. _Oh_.

“Maybe. Since you’re so ungrateful.” Louis trailed off with a hum. “I’ll just leave you there. Get myself off. Make you watch me.” 

Louis teased, watched as Harry reached around, squeezing his own cock obviously affected by Louis’ words. Louis grabbed his own cock and started pumping himself slowly, watching Harry squirm. He wondered how long it would take before Harry started apologizing or begging.

“Please. I’ll be better!” Harry apologized a few moments later. Louis fixes him with a stare, leaning back on the mattress to stroke himself languidly, feigned disinterest in Harry. Louis almost broke when Harry stuck out his lower lip, pouting.

“Any more attitude and I’ll go seek out those neighbors I mentioned earlier. What are their names again?” Louis smirked, winking at Harry. Louis stood on his knees behind Harry, slipping two fingers inside again to make sure he was still open. Harry whined again but for a different reason and with no petulance. Louis lined his cock up with Harry’s hole and slid just the tip in, loving the sound of Harry sighing happily. 

“More.” Harry demanded but caught himself quickly, “Please, Lou.” 

Well who was Louis to deny such a sweet request? Louis hips slid forward, sinking further and further into Harry until he bottomed out. Louis saw Harry’s fists turn white with how hard he was gripping the pillow above him. Louis pulled back slowly and thrusted back in once, testing the waters. Harry’s fingers loosened their hold, no longer white but still gripping the pillow. Louis began slow shallow thrusts, wanting Harry to whine again, wanting him to feel good. Louis sped up his thrusts but kept them shallow, not wanting to hurt Harry.

“You can go faster. I’m not going to break.” Harry said dryly, almost sounding bored. Louis rolled his eyes but thrusted faster, a bit harder, the only sound between them skin slapping on skin and small grunts from Harry. 

“That’s really all you got? C’mon Lou.” Harry whined, breathily, as if Louis wasn’t pleasing him. Louis put both hands on Harry’s hips, pushing him down against the bed but pulling his hips up. Louis, held on to Harry’s love handles as he started a pounding rhythm, heard Harry gasp out at the new position and change in angle. Louis smirked, flicking his head to get the sweaty hair off his forehead. The change in angle, tightened Harry’s hole around his cock. Louis was letting out little ‘uh’s’ with each thrust while Harry was whining below him,

“Yeah. Just like - that- fuck!”

Louis lifted Harry’s hips a bit higher, slamming into him now. One of Louis' arms went around Harry’s abdomen and with his other hand he started on Harry’s cock pulling him off with a fast pace, the pre-come leaking out making for a smooth glide. Harry let out a small yelp, surprised by Louis' actions but continued whining below him, every word coming out of his filthy mouth a profanity. 

“Lou. Louis. I’m so close. Please don’t stop.”

Louis thought about stopping for a split second, but the noises coming from Harry had him close to his own orgasm. Louis continued his brutal pace, biting his lower lip to hold off his orgasm, fist closing around the head of Harry’s cock, pumping a few times before thumbing over the underside of the head once. 

He felt Harry orgasm before he heard it, Harry going silent as he tensed up and spilled over Louis' hand. With Harry’s hole clenched tightly around Louis cock, it only took two more thrusts before he too came in the condom with a loud groan, pressing his hips flush against Harry’s arse as he rode out the orgasm. Harry huffed out an incredulous laugh below him. Louis pulled out, tied the condom and tossed it off the side of the bed before laying down next to Harry.

“What?” Louis asked, perplexed at why Harry was laughing.

“Can I take you on a date? I swear you’re a dream.” Harry said, disbelieving. Louis' eyes roamed Harry’s face, looking to see if he was joking but finding nothing of the sort. Louis broke into a smile, shaking his head incredulously.

“Yes, of course. If you’re sure,” Louis retorted.

“Always. Wouldn’t joke around about that.” Harry’s eyebrows furrowed at the very thought. Louis giggled softly, leaning forward to give Harry’s lips a tender kiss. Harry hummed, happily obliged. Louis lay beside Harry, one hand folded under the pillow and the other resting on the pillow beside his head, Harry mimicked his position as they laid there silently reading each other, and Louis yawned with a laugh, blinking fast at the tears that formed in his eyes from the yawn.

“Sorry. It’s been a long day and after _that_ I’m knackered.” Louis rubbed at his eye sleepily, while Harry turned around backing himself up against Louis' front. 

“I should’ve known you’d be the little spoon.” Louis teased as one of his arms snakes around Harry’s middle pulling him closer.

“Doesn’t sound like you're complaining to me.” Harry stated matter-of-factly, Louis could hear the smirk in the little spoons voice. Louis gave a little _hrmp_ sound, eyes fluttering shut while he puckered his lips, pressing a soft kiss against Harry’s nape. The last thing he heard was the other man sigh happily, as the world drifted away.

**  
  
**

~

_Three years later_

**  
  
**

Harry held Louis' triceps beneath his hands, rubbing them up and down soothingly. Louis was nervous, had been since they left the venue. Harry could not understand how Louis was nervous for their introduction into the reception as newlyweds, but not nervous at their wedding, sharing their vows and love for each other in front of their family and friends. It didn’t make sense. Probably never would. Harry was endeared. So, so in love with this man.

“Babe.” Harry said, one hand cupping Louis' cheek so Louis would look at him. “Husband. Mr. Tomlinson-Styles. It’s going to be fine. I promise. Squeeze my hand as tightly as you need to. All we have to do is walk to the center of the dance floor. You can do this.” 

Louis nodded, voice shaky, “I don’t know what it is. It’s so weird. But, yes. Let’s do this. After you, Mr. Tomlinson-Styles.” 

They both lined up at the door, Harry nodding the ‘okay’ to their wedding planner, a slow smile spreading across his face when _How Would You Feel_ by Ed Sheeran started to play as the doors opened. Ed was one of Harry’s good friends and also happened to be an amazing songwriter. When Ed found out they were getting married, he had insisted that he had the perfect song for them to have their first dance to. As soon as Harry first heard it, he bawled like a baby. It was an amazing song. It described their love in a way Harry nor Louis could ever put into words.

They walked into the middle of the room, hand in hand, Harry heard a few ‘awes’ and some sniffling, looking up to see their parents dabbing at their eyes. When they made it to the center, Louis pulled Harry close, burrowing his face in Harry’s shoulder as they swayed to the song. Harry presses his lips to the side of Louis' face, spinning them around, as the lyrics swelled around them.

_I'll be taking my time, spending my life_

_Falling deeper in love with you_

_So tell me that you love me too_

“I love you. More than you’ll ever know. More than words can express. I can’t wait to fall in love with you more and more every day.” Louis whispered into Harry’s shoulder, voice thick. He pulled back to look Harry in the eyes fondly, and the tears that had welled up in Harry’s eyes spilled over as a smile filled his face. One hand came up and cupped Louis’ chin as Harry pulled Louis’ closer, pressing a tender kiss to his lips.

“I can’t believe I get to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you so much. If it wouldn’t annoy you, I’d tell you every second of the day.” A smirk danced across Harry’s face when Louis’ eyebrows shot up.

“Don’t get any ideas. There will be consequences if you annoy me, brat.” 

Harry shook his head lovingly, knowing that it was an empty threat. 

Louis loved when Harry professed his love. Did it multiple times a day. Okay. Multiple times an hour. So, what? Just in case Louis forgot or something. Just in case. 

“I love you!” Harry said a little louder, drawing out the O‘s. Louis pinched his bum, pulling a little squeak from Harry.

“Oiii! Save that shite for the bedroom, lads!” Lewis yelled above the music. Harry turned to give a smart remark back, but Niall was already on it, swatting him across the arm. Harry’s head fell back as a laugh honked out his mouth, when Harry met Louis’ eyes again, the look was indescribable. 

How could someone show so much with just a look?

Harry was so in love it hurt, and he knew Louis felt the same. Louis' head came to rest against his chest as they swayed to the last bit of the ending chorus. They finally got to dance together at a wedding reception. It just happened to be theirs.

**  
  
**

_I'll be taking my time_

_Spending my life_

_Falling deeper in love with you_

_Tell me that you love me too_

_Tell me that you love me too_

_Tell me that you love me too_

**  
  
  
**

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed!!


End file.
